


The Journey Out

by MotherInLore



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherInLore/pseuds/MotherInLore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, it's a sonnet. I don't think I want to try to summarize it more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey Out

She's there, I know she's there: my deathless love.  
It's not her fault I have to walk through Hell.  
I take each step with her unfelt support.  
Will I know when my journey's at an end?   
Will she? How clearly is the threshold marked?  
I'm moving through the memory of her touch  
to seek the place that I know I may turn.  
She loves me. These new wounds are not from her,  
they're all my fault. My songs weren't sweet enough  
to tame the savage demons at my back.  
But she yet follows. This I know:  
her love's too great for me to ask for proof.  
For love, I still will cleave to this command:  
Keep on, eyes forward, don't look back.


End file.
